Aegon Targaryen
Prince Aegon Targaryen, is the son of King Rhaegar I Targaryen and Queen Elia Martell, he is a member of the royal family of House Targaryen. He has two siblings, he has an older sister, Princess Rhaenys Targaryen and he has a younger Half-Brother, Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen. Appearance and Character Aegon is tall, broad-shouldered and powerful in appearance, with purple eyes and short-cut silver-gold hair. He is very charismatic and commanding, the perfect picture of what a future Targaryen king should look like. Aegon is the only one of his siblings to take on the Targaryen appearance after his father, Rhaegar I Targaryen. Rhae took after her and Aegon's mother Elia Martell and Jae took after his Mother, Lyanna Stark. Unlike his brother, Jae, he is not a natural or to found of fighting with a sword. His real talent in combat is with a Lance, but even then Aegon lacks any motivation to participate in either tournaments or in battles. After spending most of his life preparing to become king, all Aegon really wants to do is spend time with his family, his duty to become King weighs heavy on him. he hides it well, behind false cockiness and confidence, even to his own family. History: Prince Aegon Targaryen was born the son King Rhaegar I Targaryen and Queen Elia Martell. He was born as the second child of King Rhaegar I Targaryen, but the first son, making him the heir to The Iron Throne and the future King of The Seven Kingdoms. Being born as the heir to the throne, makes Aegon the Crown Prince and the Prince of Dragonstone. Aegon is very close to his family, like most of the Targaryen family. He is especially close with his elder sister Rhaenys and his younger brother Jaehaerys. Aegon had a close relationship with his father Rhaegar, he spent more time with Rhaegar than anyone else in the family did, his father wanted him to see what it was like to run The Seven Kingdoms before he was King, he had him sit in on matters of the court and Small Council meetings and even consulted him on matters to get his opinion on all sort off matters. Aegon was also close with the two Queen's his 'Mother' Elia Martell and his 'Mama' Lyanna Stark, the two Queen's always worried that Aegon had to much pressure on him at such a young age, they made sure to make sure he had time for himself to relax and spend time with family. Even as a child Prince Aegon has been groomed to be a King, the amount of extra lessons he had compared to his brother and sister took up a lot of his time, not giving him as much freedom as them. He felt the pressure of the Crown from a young age, a long time before he would ever encounter it. He spent the rest of his free time either training with either Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Jamie Lannister, the Kingsguard trained him to fight with a sword and a lance, he could fight quite well a sword, not quite to the standard of the Kingsguard, like his brother, Jae. His true talent came with the lance, that's where Aegon was at his best. Unlike his family who have been sent of to other parts of the realm to experience the difference culture and customs, Aegon had to stay in King's Landing until his father, King Rhaegar was happy that Aegon was ready to take over his seat at Dragonstone. He continued his education in the capital from his tutor Haldon, while he spent time with in the capital without his family present, with Ser Loras Tyrell, Ser Rolly Duckfield, Ser Harrold Hardyng and his cousin Prince Quentyn Martell. While he still hadn't taken over his seat at Dragonstone, he kept in frequent touch with Ser Willem Darry, the castellan of Dragonstone. Event: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:House Targaryen Category:House Martell Category:Prince Category:Prince of Dragonstone Category:Valyrian Category:Dornishmen Category:Targaryen Prince Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:Royal Family